List of Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog episodes
Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog is an American cartoon created by DIC Entertainment and Sega. The show ran for 65 and a brand new 90 episodes in first-run syndication in 1993. Each episode ends with a special segment called "Sonic Says" (originally misspelled as "Sonic Sez" by Tails); those segments are written by Kevin Donahue and Phil Harnage. 'Season 1' 01 - 01. Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad 01 - 02. Subterranean Sonic 01 - 03. Lovesick Sonic 01 - 04. Slowwww Going 01 - 05. High Stakes Sonic 01 - 06. Sonic Breakout 01 - 07. Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 01 - 08. Momma Robotnik's Birthday 01 - 09. Big Daddy 01 - 10. Sonic's Song 01 - 11. Birth of a Salesman 01 - 12. Best Hedgehog 01 - 13. The Robotnik Express 01 - 14. Too Tall Tails 01 - 15. Tails' New Home 01 - 16. Over the Hill Hero 01 - 17. Blank-Headed Eagle 01 - 18. The Mystery of the Missing Hi-tops 01 - 19. So Long Sucker 01 - 20. Sonic Gets Thrashed 01 - 21. Pseudo Sonic 01 - 22. Grounder the Genius 01 - 23. Tails in Charge 01 - 24. Sno Problem 01 - 25. Submerged Sonic 01 - 26. Boogey-Mania 01 - 27. Musta Been a Beautiful Baby 01 - 28. Robotnik, Jr. 01 - 29. Full Tilt Tails 01 - 30. MacHopper 01 - 31. Momma Robotnik Returns 01 - 32. Spaceman Sonic 01 - 33. Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior 01 - 34. The Last Resort 01 - 35. Robotnik's Rival 01 - 36. The Magic Hassle 01 - 37. Sonic the Matchmaker 01 - 38. Tails Prevails 01 - 39. Zoobotnik 01 - 40. Attack on the Pinball Fortress 01 - 41. Mass Transit Trouble 01 - 42. Coachnik 01 - 43. Untouchable Sonic 01 - 44. Super Robotnik 01 - 45. Robolympics 01 - 46. Magnificent Sonic 01 - 47. Blackbot the Pirate 01 - 48. Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table 01 - 49. Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme 01 - 50. Prehistoric Sonic 01 - 51. Baby-Sitter Jitters 01 - 52. Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog 01 - 53. Robotnikland 01 - 54. The Mobius 5000 01 - 55. The Little Merhog 01 - 56. Road Hog 01 - 57. The Robots' Robot 01 - 58. Tails' Tale 01 - 59. Hero of the Year 01 - 60. Fast and Easy 01 - 61. Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted 01 - 62. Sonic Is Running 01 - 63. Robo-Ninjas 01 - 64. Sonically Ever After 01 - 65. Sonic Christmas Blast 'Season 2' 66. When Sonic and Tails Mets Sally Acorn 67. Blaze the Cat A New Freedom Fighter 68. It's Singing Time! 69. Dancing Machine 70. Sally's Mission Competed 71. Sonic Past Cool Returns 72. Tails Little Explore 73. Blaze Burned Fires 74. Sonic's Rainbow Adventure 75. The Good Team Work 76. Knuckles' Back in Action 77. Tails' in the Sky 78. Sally at the Acorn Kingdom 79. Blaze on the Ribbon Dance 80. Knuckles and the Master Emerald 81. Good Sing-Along! 82. Into the Great Outdoors 83. Sonic and Sally Big Vacation 84. Sonic and the Beanstalk 85. Tails' Bird 86. Blaze at the Campout 87. Knuckles at the Angel Island 88. Sally's Flowers Garden 89. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' Rock Bands 90. Summer Day Vacation 91. Sonic Disco Dance Day Category:Episodes Category:Episode List